warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: None Fallenstar had awaken once more, as they had said for countless moons. The last blood-thirsty leader of WindClan...who had let his Clan fall at the claws of Tigerstar, in hopes of joining, and then killing, the evil leader himself. But Tigerstar had other plans, and killed Fallenstar without a second thought. And now, the leader who rogues had dare not whispered a word about for generations, was ready...the clans would come to an end, once and for all this time. 15:21, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Heatherwind slowly and quietly made her way through the forest, her green gaze falling on Fallenstar. The brown and white tabby former WindClan queen watched as he sat there, gaze cold and dark. Despite him having been a BloodClan cat she respected him. She respected his determination. The molly dipped her head before swiftly making her way to the clearing. New apprentices would come today. Personally Heatherwind wanted to train one, the cat would be her first of course, but she'd make sure she was feared and remembered. The tabby molly watched and waited until a chocolate smoke tom appeared. His golden gaze filled with curiosity and confusion. Heatherwind took that as her cue and sauntered forward being sure to stay in the shadows waiting. The smoke tom took a uncertain step slowly, placing his paw down on the almost black dirt. "Welcome," she said, her voice echoing ominously. The tom jumped and whirled several times trying to find out where she was. Heatherwind chuckled before stepping out of the shadows. "I am Heatherwind, a former warrior of WindClan, ancient WindClan. What's your name, child?" She asked. The chocolate tom's golden eyes were slightly wide, but he didn't look at all scared. "Rabbitpaw," he said, golden eyes observing her. 18:29, October 9, 2016 (UTC) BloodClan would rise once more! Fallenstar was positive about this, even the way he walked showed it. His head was held high, eyes dark with ambition, chest slightly puffed out in a proud manner...it was like he was a monster of death and chaos himself. But where to start? He'd have to make his presence known to those Clancats once more, even if they refused to believe in him. Then he knew just who to start with... Flamepaw. 19:26, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Darkfern let out a long hiss as her paws sunk into the lifeless ground of the realm she was doomed to walk in for all eternity. She walked up to one of the tall, scraggly dark trees that loomed above and unsheathed her claws. The tortoiseshell she-cat ripped apart one of the glowing mushrooms that grew at its base and watched in satisfaction as it withered away and died. This fate was so unfair- all she had done was prevent a self-centered egotistic cat from becoming the leader of her Clan. And yet the stupid, stupid spirits above had sent her to this wretched place. The molly let out a low growl. Whenever she got the chance, she'd pay for their mistake in sending her here. 13:36 Mon Oct 10 Heatherwind narrowed her pale eyes at Rabbitpaw. The chocolate smoke apprentice glanced around seeing the dark grey leader and calico molly shredding the plants. Darkfern, Heatherwind thought before turning away. "I've picked you out of all your siblings and Clanmates as my apprentice." She said. Rabbitpaw frowned. "Clanmates? What do you mean?" He asked. 14:10, October 10, 2016 (UTC) You see, the innocent little tomcat was the perfect candidate, purely because of how unlikely he was to become a Dark Forest member. Once Fallenstar got his paws on the little apprentice, and turned his heart to nothing but darkness...The clans would cower away in both awe in terror, for the mere influence of the Dark Forest would make them quiver in the might of the evil afterlife's power, and forever scar them. And it was time. Flamepaw was now asleep, dreaming of catching mice in a golden field. The dark leader stepped forth, interrupting the dream and Flamepaw hitting the solid tom with a soft thud. "Greetings, young Flamepaw." 01:53, October 27, 2016 (UTC) The tabby and white molly laughed before finally speaking. "Your the favorite this time, sweetheart." She told him. The chocolate smoke tom glanced around at Fallenstar, his golden gaze sparking fear in it. He'd heard of the massive tom. He was used to scare kits into even being tempted to or pretty much anyone so that they wouldn't betray a single Clan. 13:06, October 27, 2016 (UTC) The flame point apprentice looked up in surprise, eyes growing round at the sight of the built tom. "Whoa....y-you're huge!" He let out a nervous squeak, backing away slowly. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, I really should've paid attention to where I was-" "Easy Flamepaw, everything's ok." The Dark Forest leader swiftly interrupted with a minor flick of his long dark tail. The ThunderClan apprentice continued to gaze up at the tall deceased tom in both fright and awe, continuing to shuffle his little paws in a nervous manner. "I'm here to train you, Flamepaw. I see that your sister tends to....misjudge you, consider you cowardly. I want to help you prove to her that you're no push-over." 00:23, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay